galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Ross 128 Torus
Ross Torus The system is known to Earth Science since pre astro times.It was first surveyed for United Earth in 2113 OTT as part of the Sol Neighborhood Survey . Conduxted by United Earth Space Authority (UESA) under command of Captain Stanley Hebert (New Zealand ) and the UES Cleopatra (A former Saran ship). The Survey confirmed the existence of Ross 128 was surveyed very early after the Ascent by United Earth . The survey confirmed the existence of Ross 128 b (Now UAS: Ross-Be ) and three other planets. It is assumed that the system had more planets at one time. There are five moons and seven asteroids. A thin asteroid belt between the second and third planet. None of the planets harbored native bio spheres and none within the goldilocks zone. The system was deemed of little use to other civilizations for the expanding United Earth it was of interes as it was close to Earth it was claimed. At first a space station was established, first simply for presence reasons. A long range fighter base was added as potential war against the Freons loomed. While the planets were only gradually utilized and colonized, the base grew into a stop over and logistics distribution place as the system was an easy stop over system gravity well for Hyper Jump drive equipped ships. When the Isah drive became widely available the importance of Ross 128 declined somewhat but the base was kept operative. During the 3rd Intergalactic War a major battle was fought at Ross 128 and the Station almost completly destroyed. After the Peace Hawk period ended, it was decided to built up the fleet. To have a future main fleet base where all ships could be serviced, repaired and large numbers built, the idea of a Thorus an artificial ring around Ross 128 b was born , first ridiculed as fantastic and impossible, but the speech of a 14 year old Pan Saran boy visiting the Assembly changed the reception of that idea and it was decided to go forward. (3416)(The young Pan Saran said: Nothing should be impossible for the Union and that such a construct would provide many new inventions, new technologies and new construction techniques.) It was then decided to built an independent ring.(Independent from any planet) The Ross Torus idea was born in 3416 The planning and preparation alone took decades. First Construction activities Planning and engineering begun in 3417 Union Construct – Construction started in 3417 – Construction completed in 4890 After the Y'All war McElligott argued that it was not the first and potentially not their last invasion. He also successfully pointed to the fate of the Celtest (Seenians) and concluded that anything that happened once could happen again. During that time, the Shiss, the Nul, the GC and the Klack weren't exactly friendly towards the young Union. Creating manufacturing and armament depots at places other simply did not expect was the base argument to start building a large structure that would allow the production line industrial manufacturing of spaceships and munitions. A ring shaped construct was proposed and decided upon. The Ross Torus *Distance to Ross 128- 120,000,000 km *Circumference: 30,000 km Ring Thickness :30 km *Construction completed in 4890 (ott) *Fully operational 4999 *Current population : 80 Billion Category:Stations Category:Places Category:Encyclopedia Galactica